Naruto Norris Uzumaki
by True Assassins
Summary: Chuck Norris is Narutos uncle Bruce Lee is Rock lees uncle and they come and take their nephews away to be they return badass Naruto is married to Jade Chan and Lee is married to Shampoo from ranma 1/2


**Hey guys this is an idea thats been swimming in my head for a while hope you all enjoy it and I own nothing but this idea and the bloodline idea going in here the name of the bloodline is most likely taken but the way I am making it won't be like anything you have read before with the same name anyway here we go**

Two people were walking on their way to the village of Konoha one was to find his nephew Rock lee and take him and train him in his families fighting style of Jeet kun do this man was none other Than Bruce Lee. the other was also on his way to pick up his nephew to train him in all the styles of kung fu and general ass kicking that he knew this man was Chuck Norris Uzumaki and he was going to get his nephew Naruto Uzumaki

It was a nice day in Konoha for everyone except one young blonde boy about the age of five his name was Naruto Uzumaki but he was being beaten to within an inch of his life right now.

"Why do you guys hate me so much I didn't do anything". said Naruto

"Yes you did you attacked our families and destroyed our homes and killed millions five years ago demon" yelled a villager.

"I have never hurt anyone or whatever you have said you guys just beat me for no reason" cried Naruto.

"Lets teach this demon a lesson" said an older man tearing Naruto's clothes off and using kunai to pin Naruto to the wall stomach facing the wall he then pulled his pants down and was about to rape the young child when his head was removed from his body by a kick. everyone turned and saw two men one was very tall had red hair and they could tell he was very muscular he was wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans with combat boots the other was a shorter man with black hair and had on a white tank top black hakama pants and what looked like a pair of black Chinese Kung fu shoes.

"Why are you beating up this child and about to rape him" the red haired one we know as Chuck Norris asked with barely contained rage that one person actually exploded from his look.

"We are teaching this demon a lesson" yelled fucktard number one.

"What demon all I see is a child and if he were a demon he would have killed you which you are dead anyway".

"Huh" the rest said before they all dropped down dead curtousy of a needle being thrown in each of their necks by the shorter one we know as Bruce Lee.

"Let us take him to the hospital for treatment" said Bruce Chuck nodded and they took Naruto to the Hospital only to be thrown out because of Naruto being the one they were trying to help when this happened Chuck went to the Hokages office to demand why this child was treated so poorly the answers he got pissed him off beyond measure.

"Your telling me my baby sisters son is being treated this way just because he holds the Kyubbi let me tell you this old man I am taking Naruto with me and my friend Bruce is taking his Nephew one Rock Lee with him they will return if they want to when the genin exams are going for their age group and they will be stronger than you can imagine."

And with that Chuck left behind a depressed old man who was sad he had not taken care of Minatos son but he made a promise to himself he would do better if and when Naruto returned right now he had a lot of changes to make starting with the council of Civilians. With an evil smirk he started making plans to take back the power they took from him even if it meant killing a few to get his point across that this was a dictatorship and the hokage was the dictator meaning the civilians and everyone else was his bitches.

After having Naruto healed by the hokages personal doctors and nurses Chuck met back up with Bruce who had found his nephew Rock Lee and was ready to leave Konoha not to be seen for eleven years.

**"Eleven years later"**

A young man with Blonde hair that was spiky all over but had two bangs in the front and straight and spiky down his back (super saiyan 4 hairstyle only blonde) wearing a red Gi top with the picture of a Tiger ripping through the stomach area and Black hakama pants he is wearing Battle slippers and if one were to look closely he has a wedding ring on his ring finger.

Walking beside him is another young man this one noticeably shorter by about two inches he has black hair in a shaggy style and is wearing a black tank top with a dragon coiling and biting its own tail he is wearing white pair of pants but if one were to look closely they could see that they were loose for fighting but tight as well to hold them up he also had a wedding ring on his finger but the person walking next to him was his love She had long purple hair in two small buns she was a little shorter than him and she had cat like eyes that were a shade of green in her hands were a pair of chúi **(1) **and on her finger was a wedding ring.

"I still can't believe you left your wife back there to finish training Naruto I mean my wife is still training but she came with us"

"I know Lee but I had to she was still learning Chi magic so its not my fault my uncle and your uncle promised we would return when our genin exams were up and that means we had to leave we are just lucky our uncles went ahead of time to set up residence for us so we could keep training with my other Uncle Hak foo Uzumaki".

"Yeah that true lee airin is the strongest of you two" said the young woman walking next to Lee.

"Shampoo no hes not we are about equal in strength and speed" said Naruto.

"I can still beat you in a race Naruto" said Lee

"Don't start with me Lee the only reason you won the last race was because you threw caltrops on the ground making my feet hurt from stepping on them."

"Yeah but you have to admit that was funny" said Shampoo

"It was" said both Naruto and Lee at the same time before all three bust out laughing while they entered the gates of konoha.

They walked to the hokage tower where they were met by Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage and their uncles Chuck Norris Uzumaki and Bruce Lee.

"I hope you all had a good trip back to Konoha after your training how did it go" asked Sarutobi.

"It was good I am married to a girl named Jade Chan Uzumaki and have learned over fifteen styles of kung fu , Five styles of Karate , Seven styles of Jiujitsu , and I have mastered my Aiobuzataigā**" ****(2).**

"Very good Naruto-kun" "Now how did you do Rock Lee"

"I was good as well I have mastered the art of Jeet kun do as well as the use of Ki as has Naruto I can't use chakra but my Ki is usable I can open all eight chakra gates without dying because of my bloodline called Phoenix rebirth it allows me to use any technique that would usually kill somone and then it will make me stronger by making my bones denser or make my muscles stronger so far I should have died two hundred times"

Sarutobi looked shocked at that and the fact Lee was grinning while talking about he should of died was kinda creeping Sarutobi out.

"Ok and who is this young lady with you guys" asked Sarutobi.

"This is my wife Xiang pu Lee or as she likes to be called Shampoo since its easier for her to pronounce she can't speak very well japanese but she can understand hers is broken up japanese since she is a chinese amazon warrior." said Lee.

"ok then you all will have to take the genin test tomorrow with the rest of your class be there at eight in the morning and please don't destroy anything".

"NO promises on that one but we will try our hardest not to" said Naruto with all of them leaving including Bruce and Chuck they went to the place Chuck and Bruce bought which was only temporary until Naruto's parentage was revealled and they all moved into the namikaze estates but until then they lived in a two story house with seven rooms and five bathrooms a sauna a hot tub and a pool in the backyard it would do for now.

They all went to bed to get rest for tomorrows tests and the start of a legendary team which would get bigger once Jade arrived would be born.

**Hope you all enjoyed this I will be working on it a lot more and hopefully by next week have a second chapter for it and yes naruto will be as badass as Chuck norriss**

**(1) chúi a hammer used in kung fu but not picked often do to it needing considerable strength to wield usually used in pairs**

**(2) Aiobuzataigā litterally eye of the tiger this bloodline allows Naruto to see and read body language and it also awakens his primal side which also he can control using instincts in fighting allows for swiftness and the use of cat fu a dangerous art of martial arts fictional of course but it also makes him faster and stronger masters of Aiobuzataigā can become half human half tiger by unleashing their animal spirit and taming it**


End file.
